


The Secrets to God Speed Cookery

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Episode Ignis, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, quick recipeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: How Ignis Scientia learned the fabled Quick Recipeh skill.(Inspired by Episode Ignis skills trailer but not spoilery to the plot)





	The Secrets to God Speed Cookery

  
  



End file.
